Destiny
by kittycatxernease1
Summary: KC was a creature from Dimension X that accidentally traveled to another world known as 'New York', but while exploring this new found land, she stumbled upon the turtles, but also falling for the red masked turtle Raphael. Will KC go back home to Dimension X, but will she also find true love along with Raph?
1. How it All Began

KC P.O.V

As I sat there on the cold hard ground starving to death, the only thing I was wondering at this point was when I'll die. I was a confused creature from the world that these beings called Dimension X. Coming to this world on accident, I would expect a creature or two to instructed me on how to get back to my home, but no, in this world, the creatures seemed to be scared of me. No, terrified by me, and always run off of fear whenever they come to view of me. These creatures hated me so much, they left me here to rot and die on the top of there homes with no food, no water and no shelter. I was nothing but a monster to these beings, and it made me fill up with more depression and made me loose more of my hope.

Many of you may be wondering who I am and where did I come from, well let me start off from the beginning. My name is KC, KC Xernease, and I am a very well known creature from one of the 10 dimensions, which is known as Dimension X. I am a Cataraga, a species of cat like humans that roam the parts of are world, and I'm also a trained warrior that used to defend my home from the dangers that lurked from the barriers outside are home.

Harvest Island was where I lived, a little island that was full of plants and nature, that wherever you went on the island, there was always something to eat from the many vines or stems that you would find. The island was peaceful, quite and beautiful... but it wasn't exciting. I was the kind of girl that was always looking for excitement and adventure, but unfortunately Harvest Island seemed like it was too serene to have any of that, so to sometimes kill off my boredom, I would scare the kids from the village or start little battles or fights with the other warriors. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but still, it just wasn't a place I would want to live for my entire life, but one particular night would actually make me take back all of what I said about this island.

Three days ago, I was just doing my usual routine. Exploring, fooling around and guarding the perimeters, until something went wrong. As I was roaming around the island, there was something off. The trees looked like they were dying and the plants and animals looked sick in the area. Out of curiosity, I went further in the land to find out what was going on, but what I found wasn't at all good. There seemed to be a giant hole in the ground with 2 items in it. A amulet and a black crystal. My brain was telling me to not go anywhere near it, but my instincts told me to go and check it out more.

As I went into the hole, the amulet started glowing. 'That amulet... I've seen it before... in my dreams! But how?'

Lately, when I went to sleep, I alway's had a reoccurring dream. The dream was about a angel talking about the heart and darkness that can fill it and make the light disappear from are hearts, then at the end of it all, she would show me an amulet. She said that this amulet contained the elements of fire, water, ice, and thunder and it could be used to protect others. She soon would give me the amulet and then... I wake up.

But here it was, the exact same amulet from my dreams was right there in front of me. It scared me to even go near it, but when I was about ready to jump out of that hole and run away from it, I heard a voice.

"Take the amulet..." Said a mysterious voice. I froze. At that point of time, I really didn't know what to do, but after a moment of silence and thought, I ever so slowly started walking towards the amulet. When I was about a couple of inches away from the thing, I started reaching for it, and as soon as I touched it, the amulet started flowing again, but not only that, but the dark crystal right next to it started to glow as well.

"Huh?" Before I could figure out why the crystal was glowing, it exploded and created a portal that sucked me in and took me here in this New York place...

I sighed. "What am I going to do?" I lost everything cause of my stupid curiosity! I was doomed! But then I got to thinking of what some of the warriors said to me when I was loosing hope.

"Never give up, there's always a way" was what they always said to me, and they were right, there's always a way.

"...I have to find a way back," I said "I ain't going to give up that easily." Then I stood up and admired the lights that shined in all directions. "I will find a way... there's always a way..."

? P.O.V

As I stood in the distance observing this creature, I thought to myself on how useful this girl could be.

"Hmm, maybe Master Shredder would like to hear about this..." Then I ran off to base to tell Master Shredder about my new discovery.


	2. Turtle Temper Part 1

Raph P.O.V

As me and my brothers were waiting for the Kraang on a rooftop, which was never going to come, Mikey thought it would be funny to start poking my head while he was bored. This really ticked me off, so when he poked me the 7th time, I grabbed his finger and twisted it, making Mikey yelp in pain.

"Guy's!" interrupted Mikey's whining, "We are ninjas on surveillance, we are supposed to be SILENCE!"

"Sorry Leo, I'll scream quitter..." Then soon after he poked me and giggled again, making me REALLY ticked off. While his finger was still on my head, I grabbed it and slammed Mikey into the ground. Before he could get up, I got him into a headlock and lifted both of us up.

"Say it." I said a bit annoyed.

"Raph!" Leo interrupted us. "Be quiet!"

"Not till Mikey says it." I said looking back at my little brother.

"Ugh, Raphael is all wise and powerful..." Then I started twisting his head.

"Aaand?"

"And he's better then me in any possible way!" Then I let go of his head only to grab it again and slam it on the ground pinning him.

"Aaand?"

"And I'm a lonely worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him cause I'm a dirclod."

After that, I licked my finger and slowly pointed towards Mikey's head with him making puppy eyes.

"AAAAND?"

"In the history of the universe, there's never been-"

"Okay, enough!" Leo cut in. I then just growled in irritation.

"We're wasting our time Leo, the Kraang aren't going to show up."

"Oh there going to show up Raph, I have reliable intel." said my other little brother Donnie.

"You mean April told you." I said.

"You mean your giiiirlfriend..." Mikey replied in a teasing way, making Donnie upset.

"She's not my girlfriend Mikey! She's a girl, who's a friend, who's dad got kidnapped by the same people who were going to stop!"

"Or we could be just sitting out here on a cold rooftop for nothing" I said a bit annoyed. When I was about to continue, I was yet interrupted again, but not by my brothers this time.

"Hey, what's going on up here" said a voice that belonged to a human man. There he stood looking at all 4 of us, with a confused look.

"What the heck?"

"U-uh sir," Leo said a bit shaky "you might be wondering-" but before Leo could finish his sentence, the man cutted him off.

"Which one of you ham shanks busted my satellite dish!" He said in a very angry tone pointing at us.

"Ham shanks?!" I said getting angry.

"I don't even know what that means..." Donnie said trying to think.

"Me neither, but I don't like it." As I was about to grab my sai's, Leo stopped me.

"Let's go Raph." As we were about to walk away, the man said something that REALLY made me mad.

"Yeah, go ahead, listen to your mommy."

That's when I grabbed my sai's "HEY! Watch it bub"

"Ohh, I'm so scared of your salad tongs" he said sarcastically.

"SALAD TONGS!" I said in raged, then started to run at him, but unfortunately my brothers held me back, and that's when me and this barf bag started to argue.

KC P.O.V

As I was in the middle of gazing at the beautiful lights, something caught my attention. Out of the blue, I heard yelling in the distance and when I turned around to see what it was, it really surprised me. It was what seemed to be 4 green men with shells and colored masks and another one of those hostile beings arguing with each other. Well this was interesting...

Out of curiosity, I went towards the building to try to figure out what was going on. When I did get on the building, I stayed hidden and tried my best to hear what they were saying.

"Aw, what's the matter? Wanna piece of me?" Said the being.

"When I'm through with you, a piece of you is all there's going to be left!" yelled the green creature with the red mask. Man, these two must really hate each other. Before the dog fight could continue on, a flash of light shot through the air almost hitting the red masked creature.

"Huh? What was that?!" I whispered to myself. Before I knew it, there were more beings but they were wearing a weird black outfit. They look so familiar

"The Kraang!" Said the blue masked creature. "Way to blow are position Raph." Raph? Was that the red ones name? Hmm, weird name...

The next thing that happens really did amazed me. The green creatures then pulled out strange objects then started attacking the black outfitted beings with such skill and fluency.

'I never seen any fighting style like this in Harvest Island, it's amazing!' I thought.

As they sliced and bashed these beings, I noticed something. Those beings... Are robots! Kraang and robots... wait, these are the creatures that are from the restricted area of my world! How are they here?! The same way I did?!

"Keep going kung fu frogs," said the other being, but this time he had some kind of device in his hand pointing at the green creatures. "This is pure gold!"

"We're not frogs you idiot." Said the one known as Raph. What is even a frog? Is it some kind of species in this world?

"Yeah, and it's not kung fu, it's an ancient Japanese battle art." corrected the purple masked creature.

"Guys, he got us on tape!" Said the blue masked one with worry, which then only made the man known as Raph get angrier.

"Not for long he don't" then Raph started charging at the man, but when he was about to tackle him, he's face was slammed into the door when the man closed it. Ouch...

"Fire trucks heading are way, 30 seconds" said the purple masked one as I heard what seemed to be sirens.

"We gotta move" the blue one said.

"No, we have to find that guy and break his phone... and his face!" ... Dang... this Raph guy has a pretty big temper... I should be cautious around him.

But when I was finished with my thought, they disappeared. Hmm... maybe if I somehow got that thing that the man was holding to record them, I could learn how to do there fighting style! I gotta get that device before they do!


	3. Turtle Temper Part 2

Raph P.O.V

"Not only did you alert the Kraang, but you also got caught on film." Said my sensei, Master Splinter, a mutant rat that is my adopted father.

"But sensei, you should've seen this guy, he was the nastiest guy you would've met."

"Except you." Cut in my brother Mikey, making me mad so I slap his head. "Ow!"

"You should've heard this guys insults, they were so... insulting." I said to him trying to defend myself as me and my brothers were bowing to him after he heard what happened.

"Oh, I did not realized that he insulted you, of course, you had no choice but to jeopardized your mission!"

"Buuuuuuurn." Mikey cutted in again making me more angry.

"You are ninjas, you stay in the shadows and keep your existence a secret, this is very hard when your revealed in high definition."

"Look, we know where this guy lives, all we have to do is grab him and shack him till the tape pops out." I said.

"Oh there's no tape," my other brother Donnie said as I finished. "Video phones use flashed memory and-" then he soon after stopped when he heard me growl feral.

"Anger is self destructive." Master Splinter added.

"I thought it was others destructive..."

"RAPHAEL!" Master Splinter said in a firm voice making me jump a bit.

"Stand up." When he said that, I did as he said, a bit guilty afterwards.

"Somebody's in troubllllllllle" Mikey said once more making me clench my fist in even more anger trying my best not to punch him, then we soon headed for the dojo. My brothers soon had special training bow and arrows and were soon circling around me.

"Avoid the arrows." Master Splinter ordered me.

"No problem." I said very confidently

"Hashimai!" Then soon my brothers started shooting at me, but one after another I avoid them very easily and soon when the last arrow was shot, I wasn't hit even once.

"Yamai" then we all stopped.

"Again, but this time Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, insulted Raphael."

"Wait, insult him?" Donnie questioned.

"Yes."

"And he can't fight back?" Wait what?!

"Yes."

"Hehe, I'm feeling good about this plan" Donnie said with a smile, then my brothers started circling me again.

"You move like a bloated buffalo." Said Mikey shooting at me, which I avoided.

"I do not!"

"And your always wining, poor me, no one understands me" Leo said then he shoot an arrow at me but this time it hit the back of his shell making me mad.

"Hmm, oh! And you don't keep your back straight when doing a guocay guko mako" then once more Donnie made a shot and it hit me again. Then the insults kept going and going, the arrows also kept going and going, making me more in rage and angry.

"Aww, what's the matter Raph, gonna cry?" Leo said then shooted again.

"I'm... Not... Gonna cry!" Then I fell to the ground from all the arrows that shot me.

"Haaaa, I wish this moment last forever..." Mikey said.

"Ugh! You no what, forget it, this is stupid!" I said frustrated getting up.

"Aww, it was getting good." Then I turned around to face my sensei in shame.

"Nashina is the ability to endure insults, you cannot be a true ninja till you master it." As he finished, Mikey started laughing again at my humiliation, but before I was about to pumble him, Master Splinter started talking again.

"Understood?"

"Hai sensei" I replied back.

"You must get that video back, using reason, not force." Then I once more looked at the ground in shame before heading out again to get the phone.

KC P.O.V

As I was running around trying to find the man, I had no luck. He was no where to be found and it was too risky to go into his home, so I had no choice but to wait on that same building were he and those green beings were arguing and hope for the best. As I was waiting though, I felt something crawl on my arm, but when I looked down, I saw a very weird creature. It seemed to be a very tiny creature with 6 legs and it looked like it had a bunch of eyes too. This thing really creeped me out so I tried to shake it off but it wouldn't come off, so I tried shaking my arm harder, which turned out to be the worst thing I could do, cause the spider got off my arm alright, but then it ended up on my face, smack dap on the nose.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in terror smacking the creature off me. Ugh, whatever that was, I do not wanna see again...EVER...

"Don't tell me that's not worth something!" I heard a voice yell. Wait, that voice... was it... yes it is! It's that cranky man with the device! As soon as I heard his voice, I started running to where the guy was, but as soon as I got there, those green creatures beat me to him.

"I'll call you back..." then he took the device away from his ear. "Lay one finger on me, and I'm calling the cops." Cops? Who's that? Is it some kind of machinery...? Eh, who knows.

"We're not gonna hurt you..." Raph said like he was trying to hold in his rage.

"Then what do you want freak?" Geez, harsh. Wait, is that what all these beings think of me, to them, as freaks?

"We got on the wrong foot last night, some things were said and well… we would just like that video back..." Then he made a fake and what seemed to be a forced smile to him which made the guy look at them as if there just kidding or something.

"Alright, what will you give to me in exchange?" He said a bit cocky.

"Give to you?" Raph said a bit angry and confused.

"Well since I got you like this, you gotta make it worth my while."

"Oh I'll make it worth your while... I WON'T SLAM YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE-" then the blue one put his hand on Raph's shoulder which stopped him from continuing.

"Okay, okay Raph, how about I be in charge of the talking" then he got in front of Raph with an awkward smile leaving a grumpy Raph behind him.

"So what do you want?"

"Hmm, a cool mill outta do it."

"Mm hmm, mm hmm, a cool mill of what?"

"A million dollars" …what are dollars? Are they some kind of valuable thing?

"We don't have a million dollars..." replied the blue one.

"We have a bunch of Canadian quarters that fell out of the sewer drain pipe though" said the orange one.

"Look, I can make some serious money with this and if you don't wanna pay, I'll keep it till someone does." said the man a bit irritated.

"THATS IT!" The next thing I knew, Raph grab the man and slammed him into the ground with his fist about to punch him. "IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW, ILL KICK YOUR HAIRY BUTT ALL THE WAY TO NEW JERSEY!"

"RAPH!" the blue one interrupted as there was a vehicle heading straight towards them about to run them over, but to there luck, they got out of the way. Soon after Raph grabbed a large like item, lifted it up and threw it at the vehicle, making it crash with a smirk forming on Raph's face.

"Well that was easy" he said very confidently before the same people that wore black, also known as the Kraang, came out of the vehicle and started shooting at them.

"...oookaaaay..." Said Raph once more before the 4 of them got there weapons out and once more started fighting them again. As they were fighting, I noticed that the man didn't have that device in his hands anymore and when I was looking for it, it was right there by the side of the battle. Now's my chance to get it! That's when I quickly started to get off the platform I was on and sneaked my way towards the phone, when I was about to grab it with the cranky old man, the phone was flingged inside the Kraangs vehicle and before the man could get to it, I automatically sprinted to the car and grabbed the device.

"Hey! Give me back my-" before the man could continue, I started hissing at him, making him alarmed so he backed off. Smart choice. But before I could leave with the video, I must of got Raph's attention cause the next thing I knew, he started walking towards the car with rage. Oh no.

"Another one huh?" He then cornered me in the car "I don't know what the shell you are, but you give me that phone, right now!" I was hesitant, but I really didn't want to mess with this guy so I slowly started to give him the phone, but unfortunately, the man got to the phone before Raph could when I was giving it to him.

"What the! GIVE IT NOW YOU SLIM BAG!" I tried to get out but when I did, the Kraang started getting in the car with the 3 of us and soon the vehicle started moving again. That's when Raph started attacking them, one by one with me behind trying to help out. When there was one more left though, it started to grab me and choke me, making me loose oxygen. When I was closed to suffocation, Raph stabbed it with his weapons and threw the body out of the vehicle. I wanted to say thank you, but before I could, he reached his hand to both me and the man.

"C'mon!" He said trying to get us out of the vehicle.

"Forget it, if you frogs won't buy my video, then maybe these guys will" said the man, which then made Raph grabbed him.

"Listen you idiot! Lizards are not frogs and we are not frogs!"

"...t-then what are you?" I said a bit hesitant which got Raph's attention, but before he could reply, another Kraang grabbed me and started pinning me, making me unable to do anything.

"HEY! L-LET ME GO!" I yelled but there was no response. When I turned my head to look at Raph, he must of been thrown out of the vehicle cause there outside he was on the ground with the other green creatures, leaving me and this being to be trapped in the hands of the Kraang, leading to what would probably be are doom.


	4. Turtle Temper Part 3

Donnie P.O.V

As Raph, Mikey and Leo got off me, Leo and Raph started arguing.

"Nice going Raph." Leo said to him.

"What did I do?!" Raph said a bit yelling.

"What did you do?! You left the 3 of us in the middle of a battle to yell at somebody! We could of stopped them and got the the tape, but-"

"Technically it's a flash memo-" I said before being cut off.

"Not now!" Leo said "it's in the hands of the Kraang!" While the 2 kept arguing, I noticed something on the road and when I looked down, I was thrilled.

"There car, it's leaking!" I said to the guys.

"Alright! Now we can find there hide out!" Leo said happily and relieved.

"Yeah, and bash some bots!" Raph said which only made Leo turned to him not so thrilled.

"What?" Raph said.

"WE are going to bash some bots, you are going back to the lair."

"WHAT! C'mon guys, we can't let Leo power trip us like this can we?" Raph said to me and Mikey.

"... I think Leo's right." I said in response.

"Until you learn to control your temper, we just can't trust you" then we started heading off to follow the trail, leaving a very mad but sad Raph...

Raph P.O.V

"Who does Leo think he is?!" I said as I was having a conversation with my pet turtle Spike back at the lair. "So what if I got a temper, I'm still the best fighter we got, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter!" Then I sat down by Spike. "You understand don't you Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Then shortly afterwards Spike chewed on his leaf. "Yeah I thought so."

"I understand you too Raphael." A voice spoke to me unexpectedly which scared me. When I looked up to see who was talking to me, it was Master Splinter.

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something..." I said a bit irritated.

"Raphael, let me tell you a story."

"Sensei, I'm not really in the mood for a story..." I replied back.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story." Then shortly after Spike chewed on his leaf again. "Very well, when I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman-"

"Oh, is it really that late..." I said as I tried to rat myself out of Splinters stories.

"Sit." He ordered which I obeyed with a growl as Master Splinter continued with his story.

"Her name was Teng Shan, and I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man who was competing for her attention... Oroku Saki..."

"Shredder..." I said saying what Oroku Saki's new name was called now.

"One day he insulted me in front of her, he called me many things... I felt like though's insults could not go unanswered... I lost my temper and over time are rivalry festered into hatred, until Shredder sought to finish me... and I lost my beloved Teng Shen..."

"... But... but it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you, you had no choice" I added in.

"No choice? I could of chosen to ignore him, I could of chosen to let his words wash over me, like a river over stone. I let him anger me, it was I who turned his words into weapons" Then Splinter came up to me and put his reassuring hand on my shoulder. "That's the choice I made, what choice will you make?" Then Splinter left me with me having a lot of thought in my mind from that, but shortly, I knew exactly what I had to do, but first I had to find my brothers!

KC P.O.V

When I woke up, I was expecting to wake up at my home, to get up and start my day, to hope that all of what happened was just a dream... but all of that didn't happen and it wasn't a dream... all of what happened was real. When I opened my eyes from being knocked out by one of the Kraang, I was tied up to a chair with the man that had the device with me, and we were in some kind of weird building with glass tubes that were filled with some kind of weird glowing substance. It looked like he was up a while, cause it seemed like he was trying to persuade the Kraang into buying his so call 'phone'.

"Okay, how about you pay me 500,000 dollars, AND you can keep the phone" no response. All the Kraang were doing was watching that stupid video. Ugh, it's all thanks to that video I'm stuck in this mess too. "... Okay, 4,000 dollars"

As the Kraang were talking to each other, I started whispering to the man.

"Pssst, yo, how long have we been here?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh great, your awake."

I just sighed in announce. "Just please tell me how long I've been out..."

"I don't know, a half an hour? Look sweet cheeks, I'm not a clock."

"Fine I understand... and don't EVER call me that..." Before we could continue on are chat, the chair all the sudden started to move. When me and the man turned are heads to see who was pulling us, I saw 3 of the green turtles, the blue one, purple one, and the orange one, rescuing us. Wait, where was the red one?

"We're going to get you 2 out of here." Whispered the blue one.

"What about my phone?!" The man said in a very loud voice, which made me and the blue masked creature shush him to be quiet.

"Don't shush me, I'm not leaving without my phone!" Then the Kraang finally noticed us.

"Stop the ones that need to be stopped!" Shouted the Kraang "stop!"

"Remind me again why we're saving these 2 anyways?" The purple one asked the blue one.

"HEY!" I said a bit offended.

"Oh! Sorry..." The purple one said a bit guilty of what he said, then the three pulled out there weapons and started fighting the Kraang. As they were, the chair all the sudden started moving and when I was trying to find out why, it was the man trying to get that thing called the phone.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" I said trying to get out. "That things the whole reason why we're here!"

"I don't care! I'm getting my phone!" As he was speaking, I finally got out my claws and started ripping the material that was around me, and to my luck, I got out just in time before the man fell on the ground with the chair. Oops. Then he soon grabbed his phone with victory. "Got it!" But when he did, the Kraang blasted he glass underneath him that was filled with some weird glowing substance and fortunately for me, I got out of the way. I didn't want to look back cause the next thing that happened was the man screaming. Everyone especially me froze and stopped fighting.

"Kraang!" Said one of the droids to the other. "Go to the the place where the thing makes the noise then come back to Kraang to report what the thing that makes the sound." Then one of the droids started walking towards the shadows where the scream was. As we waited for something to happen, the Kraang droid started flying across the room, then instead of a scream, there was a roar.

"Um, I don't like the sound of that..." Said the orange one looking scared. Then out of the shadows, a terrifying creature jumped in front of me and started roaring more. "I don't like the looks of it either!" Said the orange one again backing up. Me on the other hand was terrified. It was almost exactly like that little creature that was on my arm earlier that scared me, but a whole lot bigger!

"What did you do to me?! I'm hideous!" He exclaimed. Wait... was this thing that man?! How is this possible?! Before I could try to figure everything out, the transformed man grabbed me by one of his arm and lifted me in the air. "Grr, at least I have a trophy..." He said with a smirk.

"HEY! L-LET ME GO!" But all he did was roar at me which made me so scared that I almost wetted myself. "H-HELP ME!" I screamed in panic helpless.

"Don't worry, the 4 of us can handle it." The blue one said.

"Okay this might be a bad time to point thins out but... you sent one of the 4 of use... home." The purple one said nervously.

"And right now, I wish it was me!" The orange one said in fear.

"This is your fault! I'm gonna rip your heads off!" The new formed man said in rage.

"Okay guys, prepare to dish out the wrath of justice!" Said the blue one.

"Okay, seriously just yell get him..." The purple one said to him like he was clueless.

"Get-" before the blue one and the purple one could argue more, the blue one was slammed across the room and soon the battle began. The green creatures started slicing and attack the thing and started to do a little damage to him, but the green ones weren't doing so careful on avoiding there attacks at me, making me have to wiggle to avoid there attacks.

"Is that all you got?!" The orange one said, then the transformed man started spitting acid out of his mouth, almost hitting the green creatures. "The answer I was looking for was yes." Then the battle started to get more intense. Due to this new creatures ability, the green creatures were starting to loose as I was being thrown around like a dirty rag. As the battle was continuing though, the floors started to collapse and soon the green creatures fell through the next set of floors.

"We're no match for Spider Bites!" The orange one proclaimed.

"Spider Bites?" The blue one questioned.

"Well he's a spider and he bites so I thought-"

"We get it!"

Then me and this now so called Spider Bites fell along with the creatures, and as I closed my eyes scared to see what would happen next, I heard a voice.

"Wow" I looked up to see the other green creature Raph with hope in my eyes "I didn't think this guy could get any uglier."

"Raph!" Said the orange and purple one happily. The soon Raph did a flip and landed facing me and Spider Bites with a serious look on his face, which made my face red. Wait, why did my face turn red when I saw him?

"Alright, I think you've been punished enough. Come and join us!" The blue one said very quickly.

"Aww, look, if it isn't the kung fu frog with the salad tongs." Said Spider Bites.

"Hey look, it's the loud mouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Raph said back as he got his weapons ready, me holding for dear life that I still don't get hit. As we were in battle, Spider Bites shot more acid onto the floor making the blue, purple and orange masked creatures fall through the floor again. I wasn't sure what was on that next level since Spider Bites and me were still on the top level above, but whatever was down there made the purple one frightened.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor okay..." He said. Then Spider Bites faced Raph.

"Dance for me frog!" Then he started shooting acid at Raph making him fall back.

"S-STOP!" I screamed scared a bit trying to kick him, but it was no use.

"Watch me as I turn your friends into frog fries, I'll surve them with your salad tongs!" Then Spider Bites all the sudden shot a string to the ground and jumped off to the next level the other creatures were on.

"H-HELP ME!" I screamed in terror as I was falling, but as I looked up, I saw Raph falling down too following us, but as he landed on Spider Bites, he used his weapon to cut the string Spider Bites made, grabbed me by my waist, then jumped again away from the monstrous creature as Spider Bites landed with a great thud, all while I was closing my eyes not wanting to see what would happen next.

"You okay?" Raph asked me, and as I opened my eyes, I saw beautiful bright green eyes look at me with concern, and all we did was just stare at each other for the few seconds we had until Spider Bites finally got up which then made Raph put me down on the ground and get into a fighting stance again as Spider Bites roared at Raph.

"Aww, froggy thinks he can stop me," Spider Bites taunted him "Ribbit, ribbit... What's the matter tadpole? Too scared too-" in the middle of Spider Bites talking, I noticed something that Raph was doing. He seemed to be breathing very slowly then he whispered something I didn't understand.

"Like a river... over stone..." Then Raph had a confident smirk on his face then dashed and attack Spider Bites. Though Spider Bites kept dodging Raph's attacks, Raph still had the advantage. As they kept battling on, Spider Bites started shooting more acid at Raph, but this time Raph was prepared, as he took one of Spider Bites legs and let the acid hit it, making Spider Bites yelp in pain.

"That's some Kung Foo frog..." Spider Bites said, then shortly after the rest of the green creatures came in behind Raph and in front of me ready for battle.

"We're not frogs, were ninja turtles!" Said Raph boldly before all 4 of them started attacking Spider Bites again. Ninja turtles? So that's what they were. As they fought Spider Bites with a greater advantage than he had, he finally started backing off finally making a death glare to all of us.

"You guys are gonna pay!" Then Spider Bites started making a swift and fast escape.

"Raph, grab the girl!" The blue one said to Raph as the 3 others started chasing Spider Bites. Before I could get up, I was lifted up by 2 pairs of muscular green arms again and staring back at those bright green eyes. Then we were soon lifted off into the air chasing Spider Bites as well, but unfortunately as we got out of the building, we met up with the other 3 standing there as they lost Spider Bites.

"I know a black widow that would be good for him." The purple one remarked as Raph putted me down and soon looked back at me.

"You okay?" He said to me with a bit of concern. I stayed silent, too afraid to speak to him though, but as I was about to leave, the orange one got right in front of me.

"Aww, she's so cute! Can we keep her?!" He said in a happy excited tone.

"No Mikey, Master Splinter will never allow it and she's a complete stranger." The blue one replied. So the orange one is named Mikey...

"Aww..." Mikey said very sadly, then got out of my way so I can leave. Before I could leave though, I turned around to the ones known as 'the ninja turtles' and said my first words to them.

"... Farewell..." Then I left them with a surprised look on there faces. As I jumped about 5 or more structures, I decided to turn around to see what the ninja turtles were doing and as I did, I just giggled as I saw Raph and Mikey rough house, then I disappeared into the shadows.

? P.O.V

As I returned to the Shredders lair, I bowed before the thrown oh my master as he sat there excepting me to report back to him.

"Speak." He said.

"There has been no signs of Hamato Yoshi yet sir, but there was something very interesting I'm sure you'll find of interest."

"... I'm listening" he replied.

"There was some kind of freak on the rooftops that seemed to look like a cat. It's also seemed to be clueless and is just roaming the city..."

"... Hmm... this creature might have great use for me. You are dismissed Xever..." Then I smirked as I walked away with a satisfying devious smile on my face as I walked away without a punishment...


	5. Monkey Brains Part 1

((Hey guys! It's me again, I just wanted to note before you read this next part of the story, there is going to be a new OC to appear in this chapter. Her name is Blackrose, she is a ghost. Here's a picture of her along with the other OC's that are going to appear in the story. art/WE-RE-TEAM-ROSE-Poster-528290635?q=gallery%3AKittyCatXernease%2F52871996&qo=24 she's the happy little fox by the far left. Anyway, hope you enjoy today's chapter :) ))

KC P.O.V

It's been practically day's since the last time I had food or water. Still for some reason these humans still have hatred and disgust of me, so here I am starving myself once more, but this time, the pain was unbearable. I needed to find out a way to get food fast, but how? To find the answer to that, I decided to start roaming around the place more to maybe find food, water, something! But as I was roaming the place, I noticed something very interesting. In one of the building a bit far off from where I was, I heard screaming, screaming of pain. This made me very cautious and very curious so I followed the sound to find a little see threw box where I could see what was going on. There I saw a man with I giant needle trying to poke it threw a cage to stabbed something or someone. I tried moving to at a different angle to see what he who he was trying to stab, but it was no use. As I was about to leave though, the cage door slammed opened and out came a giant hairy creature. The creature went crazy and started to attack the man with the needle. Just seeing this made me a bit frightened so I tried to sneak away. Before I could though, the creature stopped and looked at me with eyes that looked liked they were about to pop out of his head and full of rage which frightened me more. He then shortly after started charging at me which was my cue to dash right out of that scene. I literally scurried my way up the walls as the creature bashed through the window and started chasing me. Backflips, tricky turns, and running was all I knew on how to escape this thing, but it didn't work. Every minute he was getting closer to me, till he all the sudden stopped. I turned around to find out why and all I saw was this things eyes was going back in its head and it looked more calmed and controlled. At that moment all we did was just stare at each other with wonder, thinking and waiting for one of us to do something. This lasted for about a couple of seconds before his eyes started to go out of his head again and soon started roaring at me again, but instead of attacking me, he ran off into the streets until he was out of my sight. For a long moment I just stood there, shocked and confused about what just happened, then I finally said, "... What was that thing?"

Blackrose P.O.V

I was sleeping in my usual spot in this new desolate world, in a trash can. Sorry if I'm confusing you, but my name is Blackarari Shadow, but most of the people I know call me Blackrose for short. I use to roam the lands of a little island in Dimension X called Harvest Island, until one day, something happened.

I was good friends with a wonderful person named KC and I loved playing with her, so on that day, I decided to try to find her and see if she was available to play some games with me. As I was trying to find her though, something devastating happened. All the sudden, a nice moonlight day on Harvest Island turns into a dark shadowy storm. Before anyone knew, there was a swirling vortex sucking in everything on the island and soon I was sucked in too. When I woke up, I ended up here.

There might be another thing you don't know about me, but I'm kinda... dead. I'm a ghost. In are dimension, there are usually ghost that roam each planet of the entire galaxy, but ghost don't really show them selfs at all in fear of scaring people. I showed myself to people though, and I was always greeted and it always made me happy. I was considered 'Harvest Island's Happy Ghost'... but not anymore now that my home is gone...

It was a good thing I was a ghost too, cause I could have died from starvation by now, which is good, but that didn't take care of my boredom, so I decided to do what I do best, roam the land.

As I traveled around the place admiring the lights all around me, I heard a roar. This really confused me since I didn't see anything or anyone around me, until I looked up. There I saw a creature with rage and looked like it was going to kill me, though it couldn't. I tried to run away but when I did, it jumped right in front of me and grabbed me.

"H-Hey! Please let me go!" But it didn't listen and soon I was going were this creature went, to the unknown. I just hoped to dear god that someone helps me!

Donnie's P.O.V

It was me and Mikey's turn to spar against each other today, so as we got in position, Mikey started to do goofy stretches which kind of annoyed me so I made the first move. First I did a high air kick but Mikey jumped in the air in time to dodge it. As he did though, I tried to flip in to the ground but he tried to counter it, but I managed to do a sago nagai, but dodged again but with a backflip. This made me a bit upset since it wasn't exactly the best move to dodge an attack.

"Mikey, what are you doing? You don't dodge a sago nagai with... backflips." I said to him.

"Why not? Backflips are where it's at." He replied.

"The best thing to do was to was to put me in a headlock and take me to the ground. Unless of course I countered with-"

"Hey, you can't take the backflips out of... Dr. Flippingstein!" Mikey interrupted.

"I don't even know what that means..." I said a bit confused but irritated too. As we were arguing though, are sensei Master Splinter entered the dojo from his room. That's when I had an idea and started to walk to him to ask him a question.

"Master Splinter, what would you do if you were attacked by a sago nagai?" I asked him out of my curiosity.

"I don't know" was all that he replied.

"Aww, c'mon sensei, you must of planned every move"

"If you think too much of what is happening, you loose sight of what's around you. You must learn to fight without thinking" was his response.

"Why would I want to fight without thinking?" I said very confused. To me, fighting without think would be impossible.

"Let me demonstrate," he said to me then faced me, "prepare to defend against sago nagai!" As I was prepared to counter, it turned out that he did the opposite of sago nagai and did a different move on me. He tricked me! Since I was unprepared for the attack, Master Splinter grabbed my arm and slammed me to the ground.

"Ow!" I said. "That wasn't sago nagai..."

"He he, yes, but you thought it was, now would you like to defend against a spinning back kick?" Master Splinter asked.

"No I'm good..." Then Master Splinter went out of the dojo.

"You know what would have worked?" Mikey said to me. "BACKFLIPS!"

"Ugh..."


	6. Monkey Brains Part 2

KC P.O.V

To my luck and to my relief, I actually found a place where I can actually get food. There's a weird little shop that dumps some of there leftovers out in there trash meaning free food for me. Every evening I go there but now that I have my food situation taken care of, I couldn't stop thinking about that crazy creature yesterday. Why did it chase me but calmed down in the middle of it? Another thing was why did he look so scared? To me it made no sense. Also, why was that man trying to stab him with that needle thing? Was he trying to inject something in him... or trying to get something out of him.

My curiosity grew more and more and finally I had an idea, a crazy idea, but it was an idea. That creature it look like he was so scared and so lost. Did that man with the needle do something to it? I wasn't sure, but back in dimension x, whenever one of the villagers needed help, a warrior would always help them. As a warrior of harvest island, I need to find that man and find out what's wrong. But first thing I need to do is go to that place where I first found the creature, so I ate my last bite of my food and started heading my way back to the building from yesterday.

Donnie's P.O.V

As I was in my lab doing my next big project trying to draw out another line to the other, I couldn't help but be relived on how peaceful it was. Soothing... relaxing... qui-

"Whatcha up to Donnie?" Leo asked me all the sudden making me startled and also making me realize that all 3 of my brothers were in my lab watching me.

"Ugh... Well I'm just putting on the last touches for my 'master plan'." I replied continuing to work.

"Master plan?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah to get April to hangout with me." This only made my brothers laugh at me.

"Hehe, how about trying this. 'April, do you wanna hangout with me?'" Leo teased me.

"Well it's not that simple. I have to prepare for every response possible." I said, finally finished with the plan.

"Aww, that's so romantic..." Mikey said as I hung up my plan to demonstrate on how it'll prepare me.

"Okay, for example," I said. "If April says she's too busy cause of homework, I'll prepare a study session serving heathy simulating brain snacks." I said pointing at one of the threads in my flow chart.

"Well what if April doesn't want to cause your a total nerd." Raph said only leading my hand to another thread on my chart.

"Ah, that's this thread here, I'll then tell her all my non nerdy qualities such as skateboarding and shock wrestling."

"Guys!" Said a voice coming into the lab and automatically I recognize it on who it belonged to. It was April! Immediately I panicked and flipped the board so she wouldn't see it.

"A-a-a-he-hey April..." I stuttered our trying to keep my cool.

"You guys gotta check this out!" She said taking her laptop out and showing us a video.

"Announced nero chemist Dr. Tyler Rockwell has been reported missing. I spoke with his colleague Dr. Victor Falco." Said the narrator as a scientist was soon shown on the video. This must be Dr. Falco.

"I haven't heard from him for days. When I went to his lab the place was a mess and he was gone. I... I fear the worst..." The April closed her laptop.

"So?" Raph asked trying to figure out why April showed this video.

"So the Kraang have been kidnapping scientists all over the city, including my dad. Maybe this Dr. Rockwell guy is connected somehow." April replied. Ah, the Kraang. The creatures that turned us into what we are today, the creatures that plan on doing destruction on are world, and also the monsters that took April's dad...

"Or they aren't connected at all." Leo said back.

"There's only one way to find out. We should go check out Dr. Rockwells office." April said determined as she stood up.

"Aprils right guys!" I said standing up as well next to April. "What's that? You guys are busy? Oh! Guess it's just the 2 of us April..." I said very quickly grabbing Aprils shoulders as we headed out the door, me winking at my brothers as I got a chance to hang out with April.

"Heh, bet that wasn't on his flow chart." Leo said flipping the board back where my master plan was facing, then Leo got spooked when he saw one of the threads. "Woah! It is! ...That's spooky..."

KC P.O.V

As I was right at the see threw box where I encountered the creature and the man, I went inside search for clues but as I did, I heard a click, and automatically I hid in the shadows. As I did, I saw that the door to the room was open, and to my surprise, there stood one of those so called 'ninja turtles'! It was the purple one, but the being that was next to him wasn't so familiar. It was one of those cruel beings, a girl, and she seemed to be with the ninja turtle.

"There isn't a digital lock out there that my digital lock pick can't crack." The turtle said

"Smooth." Said the girl, only for the ninja turtle to respond with a dorky laugh. It turned out that those two were doing the same thing as I was, as they searched the room for clues as well. I tried to find a way to get out of here without them noticing me, but unfortunately there was too much stuff around that would make too much noise if I stepped on it, so I had no choice but to stay where I was and hoping that they wouldn't find me.

"Man, this place is a wreck..." The ninja turtle said, and he was definitely right. The creature caused so much damage yesterday to this room that parts of the ceiling were ripped off, papers were everywhere, and of course the cage was broken from it trying to escape.

"Ugh, he must have been experimenting on animals." The girl said smelling the place. So was that why the guy was trying to stab the creature? To experiment...?

"Either someone was doing some serious research or renting from space one freaky dentist..." The ninja turtle spoke, which brought my attention to the strange creepy looking chair that they were looking at. What was that thing? What was its purpose? During my thinking, the ninja turtle and the girl started going through more of the stuff around. They must of saw something very shocking because then out of no where, they pull out a glowing oozing can that glowed.

"Mutagen!" The ninja turtle said as the girl was holding it. Wait, mutagen, I think I've heard that word before... but from where? As I was thinking out all these questions in my head, something was charging at me from behind trying to attack me, but unfortunately for them I have very good hearing but before I could defend myself, The ninja turtle got out his weapon and grabbed the attacker then slammed him into the floor and pinned him. While that happened, the girl turned on the lights revealing not only the attacker but also me. When they saw the attacker it seems like they automatically knew who he was, but when they saw me, they seemed really surprised.

"Dr. Falco?" The girl said looking at the being.

"AH! What are you two?!" asked me and the ninja turtle.

"Relax, we're not gonna hurt ya." He said.

"You already did!"

"Oh... well, anymore."

"We're here to help." The girl said then went up to me.

"Are you the animal in that cage?" She went to touch me, but I slapped her hand, started hissing at her then ran off.

"HEY WAIT-"

"Leave it, will have to worry about her later." The ninja turtle said. They all assumed I left but really I was right behind the door, ready for these two to find out the truth about that creature.

April's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew about your father, but I don't..." Dr. Falco said as we were talking to him.

"So what can you tell us about this?" Donnie said, pointing out the mutagen.

"Some shady business man paid Rockwell a lot of money to experiment on it." That's when I pulled my phone out and showed a picture of one of the Kraang droids.

"Is this the guy?" I asked him.

"Yep, that's him." Dr. Falco replied.

"The Kraang..." Donnie said slowly in curiosity and shock.

"But I wanted no part of it. Who knows what... monstrosities could result. No offense..." Dr. Falco said to Donnie.

"Some taken..."

"Was that what was in that cage?" I said looking at the damage broken cage. "One of his... monstrosities?"

"Can we ease up on the 'm' word please" said Donnie a bit offended.

"That's where he kept the monkey he was experimenting on..."

"It sure didn't like it in there." Donnie said.

"Rockwell didn't take good care of it." Dr. Falcons replied.

"Maybe the Kraang didn't take Rockwell... maybe the monkey went bezzerk, busted out of the cage and dragged him off with him... or worse..." As we were leaving to try to find more clues, I stopped at the door and turned to Dr. Falco to ask him one last question.

"Dr. Falco, what was with that cat thing just in here?"

"That I have no idea, I've never seen that thing in my entire life."

"I see... thank you..." As I was walking with Donnie out of the streets, there were two questions on my mind. Where was the monkey and Dr. Rockwell... and what was that thing just in the lab...?


	7. Monkey Brains Part 3

Blackrose's P.O.V

As the creature was carrying me around on its shoulder leap from structure to structure, I couldn't help but think that maybe this guy was friendly. Sure he kidnapped me, roared and trough a tantrum at me, and almost hurt me, but besides the point, he could be. Besides, if there's one thing I've learned from living beings is that you should always make new friends, so why not now?

"...Excuse me, sir?" I asked the creature, which made him stop to look at me.

"What's your name?"

"..." No responds.

"... Are you shy to tell me or you just can't cause you can't talk?"

"..."

"... I'll take it it's because you can't talk..."

"..." Still no responds, but as I was trying to talk to him more, his eyes started to get bigger and he all the sudden stopped. I looked around to see why he stopped but as he went down into a narrow pathway, there was a green creature and a girl walking and chatting to each other walking together. Oh no. This monkey man is going to attack these people! I tried thrashing around to distract it, but all its attention was still on the two. Shortly after, the creature jumped down in front of them and roared at them. I thought the two were going to be severely hurt until I saw the green creature take out some kind of weapon and went in front of the girl to protect her.

"Donnie! That's a dangerous mutant!" She said a bit scared. Oh! So his name is Donnie. Interesting.

"Well that makes two of us!" Then the creature named Donnie attacked both me and the creature, but unfortunately missed. The battle was getting more and more intense, but as Donnie and the creature was fighting more, the next thing I knew was that Donnie was loosing the battle and his weapon went towards my head and all I could see was darkness.

April's P.O.V

No matter how much he tried, Donnie lost and before I knew it, the creature dropped the thing it was holding and grabbed me about to do the worst but then... it just stopped. I looked at the creature and saw that it seemed calm now... but also scared... that's when I hold both of its hands and looked into its eyes.

"It's okay... everything's going to be okay..." I said to it with a reassuring tone, but it still looked scared... worried.

"What is it?" I asked it but it didn't responded, it just went back to rage again, roared at me, the ran away not harming me. I stood there for a second to process what happened, then immediately went to Donnie to check on him.

"DONNIE! Are you okay?!" I asked in on concern checking him to see what was damaged.

"Yeah... Just broke my insides and... My dignity... Ugh..." But as I was helping Donnie up, I notice something by the corner of my eye. There by the wall of the alleyway was some sort of mutant fox...but she was unconscious... I wanted to leave her but... I felt like I should help her, so as I lifted Donnie up, I also carried the girl. Strange though...she feels as though she weighs nothing...and she's cold...like she's dead... But I can't think like that right now... I gotta help her. I got to get her and Donnie to the lair.

((Sorry for being so short, just thought I'd whip this up quickly for you guys since I haven't been updating. Thanks for reading and I'll try to get more chapters done later, bye!))


End file.
